colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dirty Cash - BIGBANG
Descripción *'Título:' Dirty Cash 180px|right *'Artista:' BIGBANG. *'Album:' BIGBANG Vol.1 *'Pista:' #3 *'Género:' Rap/Hip-Hop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Diciembre-2006 Video full|center|400 px Daesung, G-Dragon, Taeyang, SeungRi, T.O.P Romanización (Hey hey) Hey what’s up ? (Come on) What? (Do you want dirty money?) Hell no I don’t want your dirty cash yo (Why?) Change your mind (Hm) Yo bring it on nun thumyon mwoga don dwerka mori to gulliji DIRTY CASH e beburun ni jumoni GD/TOP jebar jom jagjaghe dog gathun DIRTY MONEY bumohyon jewa chingu majodo borin goni hag gyoeson hayna maum deshin hayan bungtu duri sarang igo (dog gathun DIRTY MONEY) sagwa hana obnun sagwa sangja sogen biyorhan jadure yogshimi gadughe ne sumur magnun DIRTY CASH obsumyon obnun dero hengbog hage sarja michin sorirka ne khumur magnun DIRTY CASH hengboge gijun majo doni dwenun sesang ne khumun eolma? (dog gathun DIRTY MONEY) doshime kallin bada sogen gogi obgo nomchinun sori bada sogen yangshim obso GD/TOP hantang juyewa gojomognun goshi manyonhan isahwega gwayon ne naraga mana yephun gyobogur gabange nohgo bamgoriro chaja hyemenun don (dog gathun DIRTY MONEY) bumo jesasang aphe saum panine bumo hyong jeboda doni do jungyohe ne sumur magnun DIRTY CASH obsumyon obnun dero hengbog hage sarja michin sorirka ne khumur magnun DIRTY CASH hengboge gijun majo doni dwenun sesang ne khumun orma modudur YE YE YE dodeche ige mwoni (dog gathun sesangeso keona oso) modudur YE YE YE dog gathun DIRTY MONEY (ni khumur irwo LET'S GO) don nohgo don mog go mori suda yogmog go doroun don themune isahwega sog go oron ai har god obshi da khumur pargo isesangun dweji dure bomurchang go noui khumi irohge byonharsu isso begwon hanaye gipho hadon nan odi isso doni narur bakwo nowa urir bakwo michin sesang nomun bapho DIRTY (DIRTY) SAY, "MONEY" (MONEY) NO, I DON'T WANT YOUR DIRTY CASH issodo burhenghe boinun nowan dalla issumyon mworhe NO, I DON'T NEED YOUR DIRTY CASH pyongsengur done noye chorom sarabwaya irhun gon nonde ne sumur magnun DIRTY CASH obsumyon obnun dero hengbog hage sarja michin sorirka ne khumur magnun DIRTY CASH hengboge gijun majo doni dwenun sesang ne khumun orma (One more time now!) ne sumur magnun DIRTY CASH obsumyon obnun dero hengbog hage sarja michin sorirka ne khumur magnun DIRTY CASH hengboge gijun majo doni dwenun sesang ne khumun orma Español (Hey hey) ¡Hey! ¿Que pasa? (venga) ¿Que? (¿Quieres dinero sucio?) Claro que no, no quiero tu dinero sucio (¿Por qué?) deberías cambiar (Hm) ¡suéltala!. Todos los días despiertas pensando en como hacer más dinero Tus bolsillos están llenos de dinero mal habido GD/TOP Piensalo bien el dinero Sucio puede cegarte ¿Acaso no te hizo olvidar de tus padres, hermanos y parientes? En las escuelas intercambian corazones puros por sobres de dinero (El dinero sucio es como el veneno) Ahora hasta una simple caja de manzanas está llena de la codicia y Ambición de la gente. El cochino dinero es asfixiante, incluso si no tienes mucho se feliz así ¿Es eso tan disparatado? Mis sueños se alejan con el dinero sucio, incluso la felicidad es medida a base de dinero ¿cuanto me cobrarán por mis sueños? (El dinero sucio es como el veneno) No somos más que peces en el mar de la ciudad, Y en el sonido del mar no se escucha de valores. GD/TOP En todos lados la gente quiere conseguir las cosas gratis sin trabajar ¿Esta es la sociedad en la que vivo? Gente que vaga por las noches buscando dinero y esconden Cuidadosamente un uniforme escolar. (El dinero sucio es como el veneno) Peleamos entre hermanos delante de sus padres El dinero se vuelve más valioso que la familia El cochino dinero es asfixiante, incluso si no tienes mucho se feliz así ¿Es eso tan disparatado? Mis sueños se alejan con el dinero sucio, incluso la felicidad es medida a base de dinero ¿cuanto me cobrarán por mis sueños? Todos yeah yeah yeah ¿Que nos está pasando? (Vamos! despierten de este mundo envenenado) Todos yeah yeah yeah el dinero sucio es como el veneno (Hagamos nuestros sueños realidad ¡vamos!) Ten dinero, arrebata dinero y conseguirás ser maldecido. De todas formas esta sociedad está pudriendose. Hasta los niños venden sus sueños Este mundo es una isla del tesoro para cerdos ¿Cómo pudiste cambiar tu sueños así? ¿Dónde está el niño que era feliz con solo 100won? "El dinero me cambio" nos cambio ¡este mundo esta loco! Sucio (sucio) Di, dinero (dinero) ¡No quiero tu sucio dinero! luces miserable con el y yo no seré así ¡A quien le importa si eres adinerado! ¡No necesito tu sucio dinero! Cuando vives esclavisado por el dinero solo terminas perdiendote en ti mismo. El cochino dinero es asfixiante, incluso si no tienes mucho se feliz así ¿Es eso tan disparatado? Mis sueños se alejan con el dinero sucio, incluso la felicidad es medida a base de dinero ¿cuanto me cobrarán por mis sueños? (una vez más vamos!) El cochino dinero es asfixiante, incluso si no tienes mucho se feliz así ¿Es eso tan disparatado? Mis sueños se alejan con el dinero sucio, incluso la felicidad es medida a base de dinero ¿cuanto me cobrarán por mis sueños? Hangul (Hey hey) Hey what’s up ? (Come on) What? (Do you want dirty money?) Hell no I don’t want your dirty cash yo (Why?) Change your mind (Hm) Yo bring it on 눈뜨면 뭐가 돈될까 머리 또 굴리지 dirty cash에 배부른 니 주머니 제발 좀 작작해 독같은 dirty money 부모형제와 친구마저도 버린거니 학교에선 하얀 마음대신 하얀 봉투들이 사랑이고 (독 같은 dirty money) 사과 하나 없는 사과 상자 속엔 비열한자들의 욕심이 가득해 내 숨을 막는 dirty cash 없으면 없는 대로 행복하게 살자 미친 소릴까? 내 꿈을 막는 dirty cash 행복의 기준마저 돈이 되는 세상 내꿈은 얼마? 독같은 dirty money 도심에 깔린 바다 속엔 고기 없고 넘치는 소리바다 속엔 양심 없소 한탕주의와 거저먹는 것이 만연한 이 사회가 과연 내 나라가 맞나 예쁜 교복을 가방에 넣고 밤거리로 찾아 헤매는 돈 (독같은 dirty money) 부모 제삿상 앞에 싸움판이네 부모형제보다 돈이 더 중요해 내 숨을 막는 dirty cash 없으면 없는 대로 행복하게 살자 미친 소릴까? 내 꿈을 막는 dirty cash 행복의 기준마저 돈이 되는 세상 내 꿈은 얼마? 모두들 예예예 도대체 이게 뭐니 (독 같은 세상에서 깨어나 어서) 모두들 예예예 독 같은 dirty money (니 꿈을 이뤄 lets go) 돈 놓고 돈 먹고 머리 쓰다 욕먹고 더러운 돈 때문에 이 사회가 썩고 어른 아이 할 거 없이 다 꿈을 팔고 이 세상은 돼지들의 보물창고 너의 꿈이 이렇게 변할 수 있어? 백원 하나에 기뻐하던 난 어디 있어? 돈이 나를 바꿔 너와 우릴 바꿔? 미친 세상 너무나 바뻐 DIRTY (DIRTY) SAY, "MONEY" (MONEY) No I don't need your dirty cash 있어도 불행해 보이는 너완 달라 있으면 뭘해 No I don't need your dirty cash 평생을 돈의 노예처럼 살아봐야 잃은건 넌데 내 숨을 막는 dirty cash 없으면 없는 대로 행복하게 살자 미친 소릴까? 내 꿈을 막는 dirty cash 행복의 기준마저 돈이 되는 세상 내꿈은 얼마 ? (One more time now!) 내 숨을 막는 dirty cash 없으면 없는 대로 행복하게 살자 미친 자들아 내 꿈을 막는 dirty cash 행복의 기준마저 돈이 되는 세상 내꿈은 얼마? Datos Categoría:BIGBANG